Mekakucity: FR (Vol 1.)
Prologue Where am I? Why am I here? What happened to me? All these questions start to flow into my head as I open my eyes in an unfamiliar setting. I sit up, and I see that I am in a sort of strange utopia. Most of the place here is a dark red. It's a weird blend of red & black, like a black background splattered with blood. Memories slowly start flowing into my head. I was killed. My family was killed. A serial killer. Screaming. Cries for help. It keeps flooding my head. "I can feel your emotions." a voice sounds. "Who... are you?" I ask. "I am the one to give you the power to take revenge." the voice responds. A jet-black slender body slithers out of hiding. "A snake?" I think to myself. "Will you accept my offer & take revenge? Or will you stay here for all of eternity?" the snake asks me. "I'll accept your offer. I'll rip that killer to shreds." I say. My vision becomes hazy & bright, like the sun's light cracking through closed blinds. Chapter 1 "This one doesn't know either... Tch." I say. I throw a file on the ground in frustration. I'm surrounded by a scattered pile of dead bodies. "I should get out of here now." I mumble. "I should destroy evidence that I was here." I quickly step out of the building that I was in & walk away a couple of meters before looking back. I feel a burning sensation in my eyes & soon, the entire building splits into two parts, and then crumbles down to a giant pile of rubble, crushing all the bodies, equipment & evidence of my visit. A piece of glass lands near my feet. As I look at it, I see a deep shade of red in my eyes. You can say that they are a power. The power to rip anything apart. "Tch... I need more evidence!" I say. "Shit... What am I missing?" September of 2014. After numerous complaints about foul odours, decline of taxes, and many other numerous problems, the local police force discovered a murder scene. The murder of the Kirisaki family had been the top priority for months. The police found the bodies of all family members except for the first born son, Kirisaki Yuu. No-one nearby in the neighbourhood heard anything from the location. Scanning the blood confirms that Kirisaki Yuu was indeed attacked. The only assumption that the police can make is that he escaped the scene. The last remaining member of the Kirisaki family has yet to be found. Bullshit. They just don't want to cause a panic. Like all the dumbass cases that the police cover. I can understand why though. No-one likes anarchistic commoners that know jack-shit ruining everything that people have worked for. "*yawn*. I should probably get some sleep..." I mumble to myself. ---- Hours have passed. The time reads 4:42 PM. Still no further evidence has been found. My hood over my head, I walk down the streets of Tokyo. I turn at an alleyway to go undercover for information, when I come across a bunch of students inside. "A delinquents' hideout?" I think to myself. "No, wait." I look a bit closer & realize that it is actually something different. "Bullies." I mumble. "I can't stand them." My little sister was bullied frequently at school. However, I was unable to do anything to stop it. I'll make up for her. "Oi. You there." I say, walking up to them. 5 people in total. 4 bullies, 1 bullied. All female. "Huh? The hell do you want?" one of them says, I'm assuming she's the leader. "Not much. Just wanted to say. If you're bullying someone, just try to do it somewhere that isn't populated by more than thousands of people" I say. I peer at the one being bullied. She has heterochromia. Her left eye is brown, while the right one is... Red? It's the same shade of red as when I use my power. A coincidence? "Huh? What are you even talking about?" the leader says. "You better back off. My boyfriend is part of the national boxing team." "A boxer can't punch shit if he's ripped into pieces." I say. "You threatening me?" the leader says in an irritated manner. "Angus! There's someone that wants to hurt me!" "Huh? Show me!" a masculine voice shouts out. A tall man comes out with a metal pipe in his hand. "A weapon? I thought you were a boxer." I say. "Heard you were threatening my girl, yo! Ain't no-one gettin' away with that!" he says in a threatening manner. "He's so pathetic. I should end this quickly. I'll let them off with a warning." I think to myself. I focus on the hand that the man is holding the pipe in. The burning sensation in my eyes returns. The girl with heterochromia seems surprised. "Not so tough now are ya! I'll make sure you never come back here again!" the man threatens me again. He raises his arm, preparing to strike me with his weapon. As he swings down, I focus more on his wrist, and at a moment's glance, his hand has come off of his arm. The hand falls to the ground, and twitches for a little bit. Everyone just stands there, frozen in shock. The girl with heterochromia strikes a slight smile, and her brown eye copies the shade of red that her other one has. It's not a coincidence. She's like me. The man & the bullies seem to be shouting. However, absolutely no sound comes out of their mouths. Is this what her power does? The power of silence? She signals that we should get out of here by pointing her head into the direction of open area. As I follow her out, the giant man grabs my hood. "You're annoying, aren't you?" I say. I proceed to tear his other hand off, and walk out, ignoring the scene behind. Chapter 2 "Well, mister. Thanks for saving me and that!" the girl says cheerfully. Her voice sounds incredibly fake. Meanwhile, I reach back and drag my hood over my head again. "Your heterochromia isn't natural, is it?" I ask her. "Hmm. Well, mister. You've met one too, right? The snakes?" She replies. I flashback to the moment where it all started. "Will you accept my offer & take revenge? Or will you stay here for all of eternity?" I remember the snake saying. "That doesn't explain your right eye. What, it go berserk or something?" I say. The girl sits down on a bench nearby. "Yeah, something like that." she says. "It felt like I was gonna go insane... You've already guessed what my eyes do, right?" She hangs her head down. "Silence... Huh?" I say. Silence will drive anyone crazy. "Anyway, mister. The name's Shimaoka Hikaru. Thank's again for helping me!" she says. "Kir- ... Yuu. The name's Yuu." I say. I stammer, nearly giving out my full name. "Yuu-san, eh? Well, I'd better be going. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. It seems that these things occur naturally." she says. I turn as Shimaoka walks away. Her voice sounds really fake. "You shouldn't talk in such a fake tone." I say. She stops walking for a second. Then resumes. "I'll take that into consideration." She says. "These things occur naturally, huh?" I think. "Wonder how many times that's happened..." "You sure seem to be taking all of this lightly." a voice says. "Shut up, snake." I retort. "You've found someone in the same situation. Isn't that lovely?" it continues. I don't respond. I just walk the opposite way as Shimaoka. "Wait..." I say. "Silence..." I turn around, to see that Shimaoka is already gone. "I just found myself some evidence." I say. "Oh?" the snake says. "I'm gonna look into that girl..." I say. Chapter 3 "Shimaoka Hikaru... Shimaoka Hikaru..." I mutter over and over again. "Crap... I can't find anything..." Searching through some identity files found inside the local police department, which I had to first, take care of the annoyances. The lights inside lightly swing to and fro as I frantically search through various files. "How is that possible... How is she basically non-existent!?" I shout in annoyance. "Seems like she covers up her tracks well." the snake says. "She's a dangerous one then." I respond. "Tch. Let's check somewhere else. There's nothing here anyways." I say. I turn to leave and am welcomed by a huge surprise. "What!?" I say in shock. A mysterious figure in black and white with a pistol aimed right at my head. "The mafia!?" I say. I activate my power as soon as I can, but I seem to be too late. I see the flash of the pistol being fired, and I stumble back in response, closing my eyes and flinching. But... I hear nothing? The loud metallic bang of the pistol is nowhere to be heard. "What?" I say, opening my eyes again. I'm greeted by multiple people with crimson red eyes. 5 people in total. One that I'm familiar with. "Hi, mister. bet you never thought you'd see me again!" the familiar voice says, reaching her hand out to me. I reject her help, and stand myself up. "Who..." I say. "This is the guy, eh?" one of them says, as his red eyes fade away. "Looks dull to me. Bet he won't be fun to mess around with." "Shut up, you." another voice says, this one is female. "You're probably expecting a detailed explanation." "Uh... Yeah..." I say. I don't know what to say. I turn to Shimaoka. "You're... Who the hell are you?" I ask her. "It's gonna be perfectly fine." She says. "Kirisaki Yuu-san." "What!?" I say. "How do you know my full name?" "Extensive research goes a long way." a new voice says. "Extensive research, you say?" I ask. "This is going to take too long. Let's just tie him up and take him back." "I doubt that'll work at all..." Various voices fill the room. "Just hurry and explain everything or I'll reduce this place to rubble." I say. The whole place shakes like an earthquake for a moment. "We'll have to move somewhere more private to talk. There's definitely more of those bastards coming." Shimaoka says, looking down at the incapacitated mafia member. I say nothing, and turn to leave the building, but am stopped by someone grabbing my hood. "Ack-" I exclaim. "Sorry, mister, but you really have to come with us." Shimaoka says. "What are you talking abou-" I turn around to face her, but I'm cut off shortly after. "It'll only be a short while, but I'm sorry in advance." I hear, before I feel something injected into my neck. "What... the... f- fu..." I am unable to finish, as I lose conciousness. Chapter 4 Looks like I'm in a very strange situation. What the hell is going on...? "What are you going to do...?" a voice rings in my head. Simple. Kill the murderer. Rip through everything that stands in my way. "No... I don't think that's gonna work." the voice rings again. What is this? Who even is this? What... am I doing...? I open my eyes slowly. I seem to be in a small room, that appears to be soundproofed. I'm greeted by a couple of faces. Shimaoka. And an unfamiliar female. "Ooh~ Awake already, mister?" Shimaoka asks. "You..." I mutter. "What are you doing? Why am I being held here?" The other person sighs. "Sorry about all this. But Let's get straight to the point." she says. "Join us." "Join you?" I respond. I move my wrists around. I'm being bound. However, it doesn't seem that tight. "Don't try to escape, it won't help you." Shimaoka says. As I look up, a pair of crimson eyes stare back at me. "Kirisaki Yuu. You and your family were killed when a murderer broke in one day, am I correct?" the woman says. "Yeah, that's right. But why do you care?" I ask. She squats down to face me equally. "You seek revenge." she says. "We're proposing a deal. We can help you get rid of the murderer forever." "And who are you? The Justice League?" I respond mockingly. "You can say that we're people that have been diagnosed with something we like to call... Revenge Syndrome." she says. "Well, anyway, just think about it for a while, okay, mister?" Shimaoka says to me, flashing a smile. They turn to leave and as they close the door ahead of me, I am able to clearly see their eyes. The shine of a child's innocence isn't there. If those eyes weren't attached to any faces, I'd probably mistake them for my own. (Story will be updated later when I have time) Category:Chapter